A Friend Indeed
by Purple Espeon
Summary: Meowths childhood was bad, but no as bad as it could have been, thanks to the help of a friend.....I think this is one of my best stories! Its really kawaii!


****

Here is my masterpiece!! When I saw 'Go West Young Meowth' I cried. IT WAS SOO FRIGGIN SAD!! I decided it needed a MAJOR rewrite! But how to rewrite it without totally changing the plot? This is how (ok ok so I did change the plot, but only SORTA) This story is dedicated to my friends Shaun and Heather who started my Meowth obsession. As Meowth would say..."Enjoy da Story!"

A FRIEND INDEED

Da names Meowth. Dis is my story

My childhood was bittersweet, like a cheap chocolate bar. Da first thing I can rememba is bein' alone. No home, no friends, no family. My heart was empty an' so was my stomach. I was so hungry even a basket of baseballs looked good enough ta eat. So while there was a practice goin on, I snuck up to the basket an' tried to get at the baseballs. I only succeeded of knockin' the thing over. Den, I knew I was in trouble. Da coach hung me from a rope. He jus' left me there hanging in a tree! He says "Bad Meowth! You deserve ta be punished" and leaves me dere ta rot!! I cried and I cried an' finally I cried myself ta sleep...until somet'in' woke me up. A screen went down in front o' me. It was a drive in movie theatre! Dere hangin' from dat tree, I saw my first movie. It was called "Dat darn Meowth" I'll neva forget da things I saw on dat screen. Ice cream! an Fried Chicken! I knew what I had ta do! go west young Meowth! west ta Hollywood where dere was ice cream and fried chicken waiting just for me!! So I jus' burst out o' dat rope! I knew I was goin' to get ta Hollywood, land of da fried chicken an' ice cream..but how? I found da answer dat night when I hitched my dream to a truck dat was headed ta Hollywood. An' tinsel town was da light at da end of da tunnel. It was time ta fulfil my dream. Dere was a little stand dat sold ice cream an' fried chicken. When no one was lookin' I grabbed a piece of fried chicken an' ran. Den someone did notice me. Jus' my luck. Da chef ran after me and threw a frying pan at me. It hit me causin' me ta drop my precious fried chicken. Before I could pick it up again he chased me away. Yes, da streets of Hollywood were colda den da ice cream I craved. No one cared about a young hungry, street Meowth, my life was at a dead end...and then, then they came. I saw dere eyes first. It was a gang. da leader was a Persian and dere were about seven meowths about my age surrounding him.

"Purroww meow purreow? (What is your name?)" Asked da Persian

"Mew meow Meowth! (I neva had a name)" I sed sadly

"Purroww mew myow ( then we will call you Meowth)"

"Mew Mew Meow (here take this)" Said one of da meowths. She was a darker color den da oders. She threw me a fish head. My eyes became watery. She was giving it ta me? No one eva cared about me before. Maybe my whole life was about ta change.

"Meow wow!!! (thank you!)" I cried and ate the fish head with gusto. The Meowth that had givin it ta me giggled a little. 

"Purow yow yow: (we're all a family. Meet the Meowths:)

:"me Meow (I'm Bella)"

"Mew Me-a (I'm Lacey)"

"Me-owt! (I'm Scratch!)"

"Me Owth owth (I'm Tang)"

"Yowth meow (I'm Lars)"

"Me yowth meow (I'm Klaus)"

"Me yow Meowth mew (the names pepper)" Said the Meowth dat had tossed me da fish head 

"Me yow yowth (My names Meowth)" She held out her paw

"Mew meowy mewth? (wannabe friends?)" she asked

"Meow! (sure!)" I shook 'er paw. She started laughing. "Meow?(what?)"

"mewy myow yow meow! (Look at the difference in our paws!)" She was right. My paw was practically white compared ta hoir da'ker one.

"Mewy myow yow me-Owth owth, (I dont see that much of a difference)" I said so she wuddent feel discriminaded. It looked like she was da only one of hoir color.

"Me-ow yow yowth! (then you can't see very well!)" Said one of the other Meowths

"Meowy mew meow! Mrwow yoww wow meow mroww Meowth mewth! (Shaddap Scratch! He was being polite! Learn the concept!)" She kicked his head

"Yow!" He said and backed away

"Menew Purrew Purrow" The Persian led da others away back furda inta da alley

"Meow yoww(It's OK.)" she told me "Meow yoww meow mew meow yow meow mewth! (I know I'm different. I'm much darker. Anyways, I was born in Johto. To be specific, Mount Silver!)"

"Meow!(wow!)"

"Myew! Meow Meowth mew meow mrow yoww mewth (My mother was very sick. she dragged herself there just before I was born. She died before I opened my eyes. I got on S.S. Aqua and thats how I got here.)"

"Me-oww(I'm sorry about your mom)"

"Mew meow meow Meowth mewth?(It's OK. hey, Do you know how to play tag?)"

"Me-owth owth!! Mew mewth meow myoww yoww (o'course I do, but I think I'm too hungry to do anything right now)"

"Meowth! Me owth owth mewth! (of course! how could I forget?)

"Meowth mew? (forget what?)"

"Myew! Meow Meowth mew meow mrow (I'm supposed to teach you how to get food. Whaddaya want?"

"me owth ow? (got fried chicken?)"

"Mewy! Meow meow! (a cinch! Follow me! C'mon! lets go!)

Dat night for da first time in my life I tasted fried chicken! I ate and ate but I was still starvin'....for love. and then..and then I met her. She was da most beatiful Meowth in da world! not thinking about anything else that meeting her I ran across da street and caused an accident. Oh well. I ran up to her 

"MewMeow yoww yoww!" (hi!!! whats your name?)

"Mew! (hmph!)" She turned away. I tried singing

"Mew Meow Meow Meowth mrow meow m- (Ive been waitin' my whole life to meet a pretty gal like y-)" WHACK! An old lady hit me on da head wit' an umbrella

"Stay away from my gorgeous little Meowsie you dirty little street Meowth!" She said "Come Meowsie dear, time to go bye bye with Mummy! Look I've bought you a new diamond studded pokeball! Just for you my pootsie wootsie"

"Meow!!(wow!)" said Meowsie. When I saw da way she looked at dose jewels I knew I'd be out of da running. How could I compete with diamonds? 

"Mew Meow mrow mew Meowth meow mrow reow mew myow Meowth!" Meowsie said as she was being sucked inside 'er pokeball. Dis is what she was sayin "My owner buys me anything I want and what are you? your're not rich! you're not even human! You're just a dirty little street Meowth! You'll never be human! so you can just forget about me!"

"Hmmph!" Said 'er snooty ol' owner and she went in her car and drove away. So dat was it. If I wanted Meowsie I'd have ta be human! I wanted ta be human, an' humans walk on two legs, not four. I grabbed onto the windowsill and pulled myself up on two legs. Oh it hurt! it hurt so much dat tears started streaming down my face but even if it hurt every step I took, I'd do it for Meowsie. Just then Pepper came up ta me wit' a piece o' fried chicken

"Mewy myoww! (here ya go)" then she noticed I was standing on two legs and obviously in pain "Mew...Meowth, mew meow myoww? (um...Meowth? Is there something wrong"

"Meow! (No!)" I snapped. She looked hurt. I probaly shuddent o' yelled at 'er.

"Meow owth (What is it?)" She asked exasperatedly. I started ta cry. 

"Meowth, Meowth mew meow! (Meowth, Meowth! Its alright!)" Afta she calmed me down I told 'er everything. She promised ta help me try ta learn human speech but also said she didn't know what ta do about walkin on two legs. She did tell me about a ballet school though, and where ta find it. I thanked her and set out. I cudda been wrong but I'm preddy sure I heard her sigh before I left. I went up into the attic of a ballet school and looked down throgh a crack at the class takin' place.

"Vun dwo Thrree, Vun Two Thrrrrreee, Vun dwo three!!" Sang the teacher. The students grabbed onto the wall and started lifting one leg while balancing on the other. Up above in the attic I did the same thing.

"Mew Meow Yoww, Mew Meow Yoww, Mew Meow Yoww, Mew meow yoww!" Then I grabbed onto a low rafter and started to walk in place. It was a good thing I was hanging on to da rafter cause just den, da floor collapsed! I was left hanging from da rafter an grittin' my teeth tageda. So I learned ta walk like a person, a weird person but a person! Next day we robbed da chicken stand again. I could walk on two legs, 

"Meow Meowth! (Hurry Meowth!!)" Cried Pepper and tried ta shove me along faster "Mewy myow! (He's coming!)"

"I'm gonna get you this time you freaky little cat burglar!!" Yelled da chef. Pepper darted ahead in time but I couldn't run fast enough, and I was caught!...and dats when I learned to crawl. I crawled up into the attic of da school for people who stutter. 

"Now class, repeat after me, she sells seashells by the seashore"

"Mew Meow Mew Meow Meow Mew Meowth" I tried. Talkin was hard! but I wouldn't give up. I found a picture book and tried to talk up in da attic. Pepper came over and sat by me. She wanted ta talk too and she also wanted ta help me.

"Meow meow mew (a for apple)" I turned da page "Mew Meowth Meowth meow (b for bear)" Said Pepper she turned the page. After a while I started ta hum a little and den came up wit' a song. I started singing it. Of course it was a chorus of Meows but it meant:

Under da evening sky with da moon high up above

I'll learn ta speak human cause dis cats got puppy love

I'll stand on two legs, hold my head up high, and she'll want me

wait and see-e 

I'll write poetry! and recite it myself! For Meowsie!

Obviously Pepper was a quick thinka an' good with words cause right after I finished singing she started a second verse. it translates to:

Under the stars and until the sun comes up again

I'll help you learn human 'cause you're my bestest friend

You'll master the language and with some help from me, she'll want you wait and see-e

I'll write ya a song! I good with rhymes. You'll Sing to Meowsie!

So it's not da greatest song eva. So what? She had approximately 40 second ta make up da whole thing. We sang our verses tageda in Purr-fect harmony. Her words moved me. If she was helping me in a mess like dis, I knew she would always be my friend.

I had my heart set on Meowsie. So I kept running. And I kept getting caught. But I got a little fasta every day. Again and Again I practiced wit' Pepper. Again and again I crawled up into the attic of the school. And den one day..

"Alright class, She sell seashells by the seashore"

"She sells seashells by the seashore"

"Mew myow me Meowth meow myow" I said 

"Once again, She sells seashells by the seashore"

"She sells seashells by the seashore"

"Me myells me mells my mew me moe" I tried again

"Enunciate please, She sells seashells by the seashore"

"She sells seashells by the seashore"

"She sells seashells by the seashore. huh?" Had I done it?

"Excellent" The teacher told his class

" HEY!! She sells seashells!!" I didn't know what seashells were but I was finaly talkin'! I ran to the alley and got Pepper.

"She sells seashells!!!!" I cried. 

"Mew Meowy mew meow! (Hey! You can talk! Super!!)" We went to my picture book and tried to figure out the alphabet.

"R is for rar-rar-rar-rocket!" 

"Meow!(Good Job!)" She said and hugged me. We both blushed a little. If Rocket hadn't been da fiost woid I undastood, I might have neva joined da illustrious team rocket! I turned the page and spotted a picture of a newly wed man and woman. There was an H and an M on da page as well.

"H is for Happy! and M is for Marriage!!" I pictured me and Meowsie in place da two humans "and m is for Meowsie! A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H ,I ,J, K, L, M, N, Oh my dream came true!! I can talk" I quickly grabbed some flowers from a windowsill and ran (on two legs OF course! ) over to where I knew I'd find Meowsie. 

"Meowth? Wait!!" Called Pepper but I was to busy ta go back

I saw her, Meowsie cleaning herself as usual

"Hey Meowsie! Just look at me now!" I cried

"Meow? (yeah?)" she said

"see, I can walk on two legs like a human does! and I can speak human talk too!"

"myow (oh)"

"I'm just like a human now Meowsie! An' here, I brought these flowers jus' for you!"

"Mewy(I dont want those)" She turned her head away

"Huh?"

"Meow myow Meowth(look at yourself)" I looked into the store window at my reflection. "Mew meow meow mew Meowth Meowth mewth meow (Your nothing to bat an eyelid at. Whats so human about you? You may stand on two legs and talk like a human but you're still just a dirty street Meowth with no money. In fact, your worse that before! Now your a freak!" I was crushed

"You think I'm a freak?!?!" _I'll show her I'll become the most richest most powerful freak she ever saw! and she'll come back begging for my love!" _I thought that was the last I'd ever see of her and my old gang....the gang...I never did say goodbye ta Pepper. My fury and sadness overwhelmed me and I fell sick. Some kind trainer sent me to a pokemon center but they couldn't cure me. I was shipped far away to cerulean where dey cured me and gave me to a trainer. but da trainer abused me an I escaped. I den signed up for team rocket to become rich and powerful but my dream just never came true. My memories of Hollywood were blurred like a letter dat had hod t'rew da wash in a pocket. Two years after I'd joined team rocket we went back to California to see some flunkie director's movie dat we were apart of. 'Hollywood' I thought as Jessie, James, and I walked through da streets 'A place I'd like ta forget' We got ta where da Movie was supposed ta be playin' Jessie and James were babbling on about the premier when I spoke up "Dis sure aint da town it used ta be" They were both confused. 

"Meowth? Why didn't you ever tell us you'd been to Hollywood?" asked Jessie

"Ahh, dere are things ya dont know about me. Things I like to keep private. Now if you'se guys dont mind, I got some personal business ta take care of." I left dem bewildered in da streets of Hollywood. Hmm...jus' like _I_ used ta be. I sighed. I stopped ta look at da old ballet school. From inside I heard a woman whining

"Why don't ya take me out anymore!?"

"Because you keep coming back here!!!!" yelled a man's voice

"Dont talk to me that way!!!!"

"I'M LUCKY I CAN GET A WORD IN EDGEWISE!!"

__

Hmm... I thought _Dis part of town sure has fallin on hard times. but then, times were always hard. at least for me..._I started walking down a dark alley all of a sudden the whole alley light up with electricity. I didn't hear the 'Chu' but I knew it was pikajerk and Co. 

"Keep away from Me-owth ya dirty rat" Suddenly the box in front of me exploded with electricity. I shielded my eyes and then took out my claws ready ta fight

"Who ya callin' a rat?" Cried the voice indignantly. The electricity died down and I saw...a dark colored Meowth standing on two legs, her fists glowing with electricity.

"Pepper!? Is dat you?!?!! What was that?!" I yelled in Suprise

"Call it a thunder punch! A trainer dropped the TM ball so I taught it to myself...Dat's right!" She said in a mock of my voice 

"How did you know I say that?" 

"Oh We heard all about it Meowth! Or at least I did" She said happily

"About what?"

"About you being the first pokemon to talk!" 

"Oh that-HEY!! WAIT ONE MINUTE!! YOU CAN TALK!!" She started laughing "You just noticed? Meowsie said she called you a freak, so I decided I'd become a freak too so we could be freaks together. I was almost ready to set out to find you but I guess you found me first!"

"You'd become a freak? just for me? You'd do dat?"

"Hey, what are freaks-I mean-Friends for?!" She chuckled again. I hugged her and my eyes became watery. 

"Your da best friend a Meowt' could have!" 

"I know" She smiled "C'mon! Persian and the others would want to see you. I'll take you to them!"

"Purrew menew purrr (that won't be necessary)" Said a voice. It was Persian of course. 

"Hiya....bud" I said trying to keep the distaste out of my words. After all, he'd been like a father ta me and it wasn't his fault a Persian had replaced me as top cat in team rocket. He led me and Pepper to the alley.

"So ya want me ta join da old gang again eh?" I asked. The Persian nodded and purred "I can walk and talk Like a human so I guess I'd be pretty valuable ta your operation eh?"

"Purranyoww(indeed so)"

"Well sorry to disappoint ya pal but I'm sticking with Team Rocket" He let out a throughty growl in disagreement "My mind's made up and deres nuttin you can do ta change it!"  
"Purrow?(Yeah?)" He looked back over his shoulder. I followed his gaze 'till...

"Mew"

"MEOWSIE?!?!?"

"Meowth" She squeaked

"It cant be!! Meowsie, what happened?!"

"Why dont you two have a little chat?" Asked Pepper and took us to da corner of da alley where dere were two stools, a table, and a bowl of water.

"Meowsie, what are you doing here!?" and she told me her story. dis is what she said:

'One day my owner took out my Pokeball and said "Meowsie dear, we need to talk" She let me out of my pokeball and I greeted her hello happily "I hate to do this but my money's run out. I wish could afford to keep you" she continued "but you'll have to fend for yourself. I'll have to. Good luck darling" and with that she drove away leaving me coughing in the dust. When it cleared the gang had surrounded me'

"Ya didn't wanna join didja?"

"Meow (no)"

"But da rich lady left ya no choice"

"Meow! (right)"

"And your not thinkin' of stayin' are ya?" She sighed

"Nyaa(Yeah)"

"I cant believe it she!!! left ya all alone with no one ta turn to but a bunch of bums?" I said this just as Pepper was bringing us our fried chicken. She dropped it in suprise and tears started to well up in her eyes. She ran off before I could say anything. _No no no no!!! _I cursed to myself _She wasn't supposed to here that!! I was just trying to get on Meowsie's good side!! _and before I could go and get her Meowsie answered

"Mew(yeah)"

"I'm gettin ya outta here right now!" I told her

"Mrowwwwww!! (I dont think so)" said the Persian. "Cool it cat! She's comin with me!"

"Mrr...Purrow!! (yeah? get him!)" The Persian sneered. A drop a sweat ran down da side o' my face. Pepper wasn't here ta reason wit' da Persian. I hoped I'd be OK. Da Meowths were about to attack when I heard music. Den singing!

"You know us as Team Rocket and We fight for What is wrong, we're tired of our motto so we thought we'd try a song!"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket ta da rescue!" I yelled happily "Hey guys, did ya really come ta rescue me?" I asked. The motto music came on

"We may be mean and nasty but we never turn our backs on a team mate in trouble!"

"Yeah! As long as were not exposed to any physical danger!" Joked James. The both yelled "Hah!" and jumped down beside me

"We saw you with a scruffy looking gang"

"So we followed you to investigate"

"Because nobody messes with our little buddy"

"We're more than team mates! Were friends!!"

"Its so nice ta have real friends!" I sobbed. Den I thought of Pepper and a tremendous wave of guilt crashed down on me, how could I have been so mean to her? afta all she'd done for me? would I ever see her again? 

"Go Arbok!"

"Weezing, Go!!!"

Jessie and James sent out dere pokemon. Arbok Scared away da Meowths and Weezing made a smokescreen so I could get out of da alley and inta da arena for da fight for Meowsie. When I did get dere, da Persian was waiting. I felt sorta guilty fighting him afta all he did for me, but I had ta prove my love ta Meowsie no matta what it took. 'No matta what it took' Hmm..... was dat da best of choices? Considering what happened-oh! dat's right! I gotta tell ya what happened! So dere we were. Me-owth vs Persian. Of course we had a 'gentalman' battle. Dis is a battle used on important events only, where two cats lunge at each udder, one cat strikes first, den its back ta back, ya turn around and da lunge agen, dis time, da udder cat strikes foist. Bein' da smalla one I had ta let Persian go first. He hit me with a powerful tackle. We landed facin' away from each udda. The effects of the tackle made me hesitate a little but I turned around again and threw myself at da Persian. He did da same thing. It was my turn to attack now. I used my most powerful attack, slash. We landed. Persian was able to stand for a few seconds but den rolled over onto his side in defeat.

"Nice try pal" I said to him as satisfaction overtook me. I had defeated Persian! Da toughest cat I knew! I started ta feel tingly inside and I was glowing with pride! just glowing! actually, I was glowing. Literally!!

"Huh?" The light overtook me "Noooooooo!!!" I screamed "NOOOOOOO! I'M EVOLV-" And dats when somethin' hit me in da head and I was knocked out. I woke up (still a Meowth *thank da lord*) ta see Meowsie runnin' toward me Meowing frantically

"Meowsie! I'm Ok!!" I went ta hug her but she ran right past me to da fallen Persian. "waaaaaaaaah!!?!?!" I screamed. my head hitting the ground

"Mewy! Mewy! Meow Meowth?(Persian! Persian! Are you OK?)"

"Puranew (I'm just fine)"

"What?!" Exclaimed Jessie

"After all he's done for her, She chose the Persian!?" James yelled. Meowsie chirped out a string of meows ta me as unborn tears welled up in my eyes

"She sez dat da Persian helped her when she was down and out an' it wouldn't be right ta leave for me" I translated for my team "Anyways......" I waited for more. She gave it. "DAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" I screamed

"What?" asked James

"SHE'D NEVER WANNA BE WITH ME CAUSE I'M A WALKIN' TALKIN _FREAK_ MEOWTH!!" I yelled with tears streaming down my face. Meowsie and Persian had left.

"Maybe so" said Jessie

"But at least" Continued James

"He's Our Freak" They finished together. I fell over on my face. Jessie helped me up 

"Its alright Meowth" She said. I started sobbing

"No its not! Its the wrongest day in my life!!" I screeched, my wet tears sparklin' in da moonbeams.

"She just wasn't good enough for you!" Added James

"Thats right! She was a dirty snob! After all you did for her!"

"Makes me sick!" James Stated. It made me sicker. _Why? Why didn't she love me!? I dedicated my whole life ta her!!!_

" I wish I were dead!" I sobbed

"No you dont! Besides, you defeated that Persian! You were at the disadvantage" 

"Yeah, we're really proud of you!"

"Of course I won" I said sniveling a little (most o' da tears were on my furry cheeks now. I couldn't cry anymore) "Meowths are always betta den Persian---hey guys, did I start to....e-e-ev-evolve?"

"Yes you did" Said Jessie

"What happened?" I asked in wonder

"This strange Meowth ran up to you and did this electric punch on you. Then he ran off. You fainted so you stopped evolving." James told me. I remembered telling Pepper how I would hate to evolve sooo much..

"Uh...your sure it was a he?"

"Well, no" It had ta be her. Who else would do dat? Who else had an electric punch?

"Was it a light brown with very dark brown feet?"

"Yes, thats the one!" Jessie said

"Pepper.." I whispered

"Do you know this Meowth?"

"Maybe. I gotta go think. I'll see you guys later." I left them and went up to the attic above the school. My picture book was still there. Strange thing was, it wasn't dusty like everything else there. It must have been looked at recently. No one else knew about this place so it had to be pepper. Also, the book was turned to the page with an H and M on it. Da one with da picture of da newly weds. Once again da picture changed inta two meowths in a tight embrace, only dis time it was me and....Pepper....I never took the time to realize how beatiful she was! Almost a mirror Image of Meowsie except darker, and her beautiful midnight blue eyes were much bigga and brighta. What had I done?! I didn't mean for her to take that comment about da gang like dat! Would I ever get to thank pepper!? Would I eva get ta tell her how I felt about her?!?! I jumped out da window and up on the roof. To my great relief, I saw Pepper over on the other side. I wanted to bound over to her and hug her and tell her how much I loved her...but I couldn't. I walked over to her.

"Pretty moon eh?" I asked, sittin' down next to her

"Yeah" She said. She wouldn't look at me.

"Maybe Meowsie's looking at the moon too." She scoffed at this

"I'd say she's looking in a mirror" I was quiet for a couple seconds and then started chucklin'. Soon we were both laughing our heads off. 

"Hey Pepper" I said

"Huh?"

"Thank you"

"Fur what?" She asked

"You stopped me from evolving"

"No biggie!" She smiled

"Pepper, I gotta tell you somethin'"

"Thats good cuz I gotta tell you something!" Pepper said

"You go first" We both said at the same time. Dis sent us into a giggle fit again. 

"OK," she said "We'll say it at the same time"

"On the count of 3"

"1" She said

"2" I said

"3"

"I love you" We both said

So dats all the good stuff. Basically, Pepper joined da team afta dat, but only until Jessie and James exchanged their TR uniforms for weddin' rings. Den we all settled down in a little apartment in Cerulean. Da twerps? Well, de're our frien's now. I know. Da Irony is sickening! Jessie's 6 months pregnant an' Me and Pepper had our first kitten a few months ago. There was no doubting what our baby girl was to be called. Da same name as my first love. So now I got a family, friends, a daughter, and da privilege ta say somethin' I've wanted ta say practically my whole life: "Meowsie loves me"

U like? Review Please!


End file.
